Play4Fun Zombies! Bowling
Play4Fun Zombies! Bowling 'is the third Zombies map from Play4Fun Zombies!, by JerryWiffle . Overview Like Dead Ops Arcade in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, this map is merely for fun purposes. It takes place in a bowling alley, and the player will have to dive to prone into zombies, which are lined up like bowling pins. The points system is done like zombies, and upgrades to your character/avatar are available. The game is played in 3rd person, so it is easier. However, with mods and a private lobby, players can play this in first person. To win, the player must have the most pins, or zombies, killed. Basics on how to play #Run down the lane. #Dive to prone. #Hit as many zombie pins as you can. #The more zombie pins you hit, the better. #Do that until game ends. #Person or team with most pins hit wins. Game Modes There are two different game modes that players can do when playing online Play4Fun Zombies! '''Play4Fun Bowling! Classic This is the default game type for Play4Fun Zombies! Bowling. It consists of four players against each other, similar to a normal game of bowling. They will each try to strike as many zombie pins for 10 frames, or rounds. The player with the most pins hit will win the game. The perfect score is 300, as there are 10 frames, and if the player gets a strike in all 12 frames, they will get a score of 300. But why 12 frames if there are only 10? Well, if the player gets a strike in the 10th frame, they will have a chance to bowl two more frames. 'Basic Rules' *Each player will have 10 frames. They will take turns going depending on what place they came into the lobby. *If one steps out of the valid stepping and diving area, they will be given a fault and they will not score any points for that frame. *The player with the most pin hits will win, which willl add one win to the player's overall statistics on the Play4Fun Zombies! leaderboard. *The players that do not come in first will not receive a loss to their overall statistics on their Play4Fun Zombies! leaderboard, since this is a recreational map and is meant for fun. 'Play4Fun Bowling! Ultimate Bowler' This is the special game type for Play4Fun Zombies! Bowling. It consists of eight players, with four players on a team, resulting in two teams. These teams will face off, with each players' pin hits adding up together. The teams will face off in 10 frames, or 12 if they get a strike in the 10th frame. The perfect score is 300, as always. Teams will be chosen randomly, like in matchmaking on other console games. 'Basic Rules' *Each team will have 10 frames. They will take turns going depending on what place they came into the lobby. *If one steps out of the valid stepping and diving area, they will be given a fault and they will not score any points for that frame. *Team with the most pins hit will win, which will add one win to each player's overall statistics on the Play4Fun Zombies! leaderboard. *The players that does not come in first will not receive a loss to their overall statistics on their Play4Fun Zombies! leaderboard, since this is a recreational map and is meant for fun. Available character upgrades 'Speed' *'Level 1 (default)': Average player speed. *'Level 2: '''25% increase in speed. *'Level 3: 50% increase in speed. *'Level 4: '''75% increase in speed. *'Level 5: '80% incease in speed. 'Dive to Prone *'Level 1 (default): '''Average power and speed. *'Level 2: 20% increase in power and speed. *'Level 3: '''40% increase in power and speed. *'Level 4: '60% increase in power and speed. *'Level 5: '80% increase in power and speed. 'Accuracy *'Level 1 (default): '''Average accuracy. *'Level 2: '25% increase in accuracy. *'Level 3: '50% increase in accuracy. *'Level 4: '75% increase in accuracy. *'Level 5: '80% increase in accuracy. Trivia *This game was inspired by a bowling mini-game in the 2002 video game, ''Spider-Man: The Movie or just Spider-Man, also developed by Treyarch. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Play4Fun Zombies!